G.K. Chesterton
Gilbert Keith Chesterton (29 May 1874 – 14 June 1936) was an English poet and prose writer.Obituary Variety, June 17, 1936. His prolific and diverse output included philosophy, ontology, poetry, playwrighting, journalism, public lecturing and debating, art and literary criticism, biography, Christian apologetics, and fiction, including fantasy and detective fiction. Chesterton has been called the "prince of paradox".Douglas, J.D.Chesterton, the Eccentric Prince of Paradox'', 24 May 1974. ''Time'' magazine observed of his writing style: "Whenever possible Chesterton made his points with popular sayings, proverbs, allegories — first carefully turning them inside out."[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,774701-3,00.html Orthodoxologist] Time October 11th, 1943 retrieved 10-24-2008 For example, Chesterton wrote "Thieves respect property. They merely wish the property to become their property that they may more perfectly respect it."The Man Who Was Thursday/Chapter IV''The|Man Who was Thursday'', ChapterIV Chesterton is well known for his reasoned apologetics and even some of those who disagree with him have recognized the universal appeal of such works as ''Orthodoxy'' and The Everlasting Man.Douglas, J.D.[http://www.christianitytoday.com/ct/2001/135/52.0.html G.K. Chesterton, the Eccentric Prince of Paradox], 24 May 1974. "Like his friend Ronald Knox he was both entertainer and Christian apologist. The world never fails to appreciate the combination when it is well done; even evangelicals sometimes give the impression of bestowing a waiver on deviations if a man is enough of a genius." Chesterton, as a political thinker, cast aspersions on both liberalism and conservatism, saying, "The whole modern world has divided itself into Conservatives and Progressives. The business of Progressives is to go on making mistakes. The business of the Conservatives is to prevent the mistakes from being corrected."Illustrated London News (1924-04-19) Chesterton routinely referred to himself as an "orthodox" Christian, and came to identify such a position with Catholicism more and more, eventually converting to Roman Catholicism from Anglicanism. George Bernard Shaw, Chesterton's "friendly enemy" according to Time, said of him, "He was a man of colossal genius". Biographers have identified him as a successor to such Victorian authors as Matthew Arnold, Carlyle, Newman, and Ruskin. Ian Ker, G.K. Chesterton: A Biography (Oxford University Press; 2011) | birth_place = Kensington, London, England | death_date = | death_place = Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, England | occupation = Journalist, Novelist, Essayist | genre = Fantasy, Christian apologetics, Catholic apologetics, Mystery, Poetry | religious views = Roman Catholic | influences = Christianity, Catholicism, St. Thomas Aquinas, George MacDonald, William Blake, Charles Dickens, Robert Browning, Robert Louis Stevenson, Hilaire Belloc | influenced = C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, Franz Kafka, G. B. Shaw, Marshall McLuhan, Graham Greene, Evelyn Waugh, Jorge Luis Borges, David Dark, Gabriel García Márquez, Karel Čapek, Ernest Hemingway, Agatha Christie, Ronald Knox, Anthony Burgess, E.F. Schumacher, Orson Welles, Dorothy Day, Brian McLaren, R.A. Lafferty, Philip Yancey, Rich Mullins, Terry Pratchett, J.K. Rowling, Neil Gaiman, Gene Wolfe, Alan Watts, Don Miller, Garry Wills, Susanna Clarke, Carl Amery, Hannah Arendt, Slavoj Žižek, Aka Morchiladze | website = }} Life Born in Campden Hill in Kensington, London, Chesterton was educated at St Paul's School. He attended the Slade School of Art in order to become an illustrator and also took literature classes at University College London but did not complete a degree at either. In 1896 Chesterton began working for the London publisher Redway, and T. Fisher Unwin, where he remained until 1902. During this period he also undertook his first journalistic work as a freelance art and literary critic. In 1901 he married Frances Blogg, to whom he remained married for the rest of his life. In 1902 he was given a weekly opinion column in the Daily News, followed in 1905 by a weekly column in The Illustrated London News, for which he would continue to write for the next 30 years. According to Chesterton, as a young man he became fascinated with the occult and, along with his brother Cecil, experimented with Ouija boards.Autobiography, Chapter IV However, as he grew older, he became an increasingly orthodox Christian, culminating in his conversion to Roman Catholicism in 1922.G.K. Chesterton's Conversion Story Chesterton early showed a great interest and talent in art. He had planned to become an artist and his writing shows a vision that clothed abstract ideas in concrete and memorable images. Even his fiction seemed to be carefully concealed parables. Father Brown is perpetually correcting the incorrect vision of the bewildered folks at the scene of the crime and wandering off at the end with the criminal to exercise his priestly role of recognition and repentance. For example, in the story The Flying Stars, Father Brown entreats the character Flambeau to give up his life of crime: "There is still youth and honour and humour in you; don't fancy they will last in that trade. Men may keep a sort of level of good, but no man has ever been able to keep on one level of evil. That road goes down and down. The kind man drinks and turns cruel; the frank man kills and lies about it. Many a man I've known started like you to be an honest outlaw, a merry robber of the rich, and ended stamped into slime."Project Gutenberg's The Innocence Of Father Brown, eBook #204, released July 6, 2008 Chesterton was a large man, standing and weighing around . His girth gave rise to a famous anecdote. During World War I a lady in London asked why he was not 'out at the Front'; he replied, 'If you go round to the side, you will see that I am.'A. N. Wilson, Hilaire Belloc, Penguin Books. 1984. On another occasion he remarked to his friend George Bernard Shaw: "To look at you, anyone would think a famine had struck England". Shaw retorted, "To look at you, anyone would think you have caused it". P. G. Wodehouse once described a very loud crash as "a sound like Chesterton falling onto a sheet of tin."The world of Mr. Mulliner, by P. G. Wodehouse Chesterton usually wore a cape and a crumpled hat, with a swordstick in hand, and a cigar hanging out of his mouth. He would sometimes carry a knife and a loaded revolver. Chesterton had a tendency to forget where he was supposed to be going and miss the train that was supposed to take him there. It is reported that on several occasions he sent a telegram to his wife Frances from some distant (and incorrect) location, writing such things as "Am at Market Harborough. Where ought I to be?" to which she would reply, "Home."Ward, Maisie. Gilbert Keith Chesterton, Chapter XV. Sheed & Ward. 1944. As a result of these memory problems and of Chesterton being extremely clumsy as a child, there has been speculation that Chesterton had undiagnosed developmental dyspraxia.Biggs, Victoria, Caged in Chaos, Chapter I, Jessica Kingsley, 2005 Chesterton loved to debate, often engaging in friendly public disputes with such men as George Bernard Shaw, H. G. Wells, Bertrand Russell and Clarence Darrow. According to his autobiography, he and Shaw played cowboys in a silent movie that was never released. Chesterton died on 14 June 1936, at his home in Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire. The homily at Chesterton's Requiem Mass in Westminster Cathedral, London, was delivered by Ronald Knox. He is buried in Beaconsfield in the Catholic Cemetery. Chesterton's estate was probated at £28,389, approximately equivalent to £1.3 million in 2005. Near the end of his life he was invested as Papal Knight Commander of the Order of St. Gregory with Star.Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) The Chesterton Society has proposed that he be beatified. Writing Chesterton wrote around 80 books, several hundred poems, some 200 short stories, 4000 essays, and several plays. He was a literary and social critic, historian, playwright, novelist, Catholic theologian and apologist, debater, and mystery writer. He was a columnist for the Daily News, the Illustrated London News, and his own paper, G. K.'s Weekly; he also wrote articles for the Encyclopædia Britannica, including the entry on Charles Dickens and part of the entry on Humour in the 14th edition (1929). His best-known character is the priest-detective Father Brown, who appeared only in short stories, while The Man Who Was Thursday is arguably his best-known novel. He was a convinced Christian long before he was received into the Catholic Church, and Christian themes and symbolism appear in much of his writing. In the United States, his writings on distributism were popularized through The American Review, published by Seward Collins in New York. Of his nonfiction, Charles Dickens: A Critical Study (1906) has received some of the broadest-based praise. According to Ian Ker (The Catholic Revival in English Literature, 1845–1961, 2003), "In Chesterton's eyes Dickens belongs to Merry, not Puritan, England" ; Ker treats Chesterton's thought in Chapter 4 of that book as largely growing out of his true appreciation of Dickens, a somewhat shop-soiled property in the view of other literary opinions of the time. Chesterton's writings consistently displayed wit and a sense of humour. He employed paradox, while making serious comments on the world, government, politics, economics, philosophy, theology and many other topics. When The Times invited several eminent authors to write essays on the theme "What's Wrong with the World?" Chesterton's contribution took the form of a letter: Dear Sirs, I am. Sincerely yours, G. K. Chesterton''cited in Yancey, Philip. 2001. ''Soul Survivor p. 58. Chesterton here combined wit with a serious point – that of fallen human nature and humility. Much of Chesterton's work remains in print, including collections of the Father Brown detective stories. Ignatius Press is currently in the process of publishing a Complete Works. Views and contemporaries slogan "Three acres and a cow".Courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Chesterton's writing has been seen by some analysts as combining two earlier strands in English literature. Dickens' approach is one. Another is represented by Oscar Wilde and George Bernard Shaw, whom Chesterton knew well: satirists and social commentators following in the tradition of Samuel Butler, vigorously wielding paradox as a weapon against complacent acceptance of the conventional view of things. Chesterton's style and thinking were all his own, however, and his conclusions were often opposed to those of Oscar Wilde and George Bernard Shaw. In his book Heretics, Chesterton has this to say of Wilde: "The same lesson the pessimistic pleasure-seeker was taught by the very powerful and very desolate philosophy of Oscar Wilde. It is the carpe diem religion; but the carpe diem religion is not the religion of happy people, but of very unhappy people. Great joy does not gather the rosebuds while it may; its eyes are fixed on the immortal rose which Dante saw."[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/heretics/ch7.html Chesterton. G. K. Heretics, Chapter 7.] More briefly, and with a closer approximation of Wilde's own style, he writes in Orthodoxy concerning the necessity of making symbolic sacrifices for the gift of creation: "Oscar Wilde said that sunsets were not valued because we could not pay for sunsets. But Oscar Wilde was wrong; we can pay for sunsets. We can pay for them by not being Oscar Wilde." Chesterton and Shaw were famous friends and enjoyed their arguments and discussions. Although rarely in agreement, they both maintained good-will toward and respect for each other. However, in his writing, Chesterton expressed himself very plainly on where they differed and why. In Heretics he writes of Shaw: :After belabouring a great many people for a great many years for being unprogressive, Mr. Shaw has discovered, with characteristic sense, that it is very doubtful whether any existing human being with two legs can be progressive at all. Having come to doubt whether humanity can be combined with progress, most people, easily pleased, would have elected to abandon progress and remain with humanity. Mr. Shaw, not being easily pleased, decides to throw over humanity with all its limitations and go in for progress for its own sake. If man, as we know him, is incapable of the philosophy of progress, Mr. Shaw asks, not for a new kind of philosophy, but for a new kind of man. It is rather as if a nurse had tried a rather bitter food for some years on a baby, and on discovering that it was not suitable, should not throw away the food and ask for a new food, but throw the baby out of window, and ask for a new baby.[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/heretics/ch4.html Chesterton, G. K. Heretics, Chapter 4.] Shaw represented the new school of thought, modernism, which was rising at the time. Chesterton's views, on the other hand, became increasingly more focused towards the Church. In Orthodoxy he writes: "The worship of will is the negation of will... If Mr. Bernard Shaw comes up to me and says, "Will something", that is tantamount to saying, "I do not mind what you will", and that is tantamount to saying, "I have no will in the matter." You cannot admire will in general, because the essence of will is that it is particular.[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/heretics/ch20.html Chesterton, G.K. Heretics, Chapter 20.] This style of argumentation is what Chesterton refers to as using 'Uncommon Sense' — that is, that the thinkers and popular philosophers of the day, though very clever, were saying things that were nonsensical. This is illustrated again in Orthodoxy: "Thus when Mr. H. G. Wells says (as he did somewhere), "All chairs are quite different", he utters not merely a misstatement, but a contradiction in terms. If all chairs were quite different, you could not call them "all chairs."[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/orthodoxy/ch3.html Chesterton, G. K. Orthodoxy, Chapter 3.] Or, again from Orthodoxy: :The wild worship of lawlessness and the materialist worship of law end in the same void. Nietzsche scales staggering mountains, but he turns up ultimately in Tibet. He sits down beside Tolstoy in the land of nothing and Nirvana. They are both helpless — one because he must not grasp anything, and the other because he must not let go of anything. The Tolstoyan's will is frozen by a Buddhist instinct that all special actions are evil. But the Nietzscheite's will is quite equally frozen by his view that all special actions are good; for if all special actions are good, none of them are special. They stand at the crossroads, and one hates all the roads and the other likes all the roads. The result is — well, some things are not hard to calculate. They stand at the cross-roads. "All healthy men, ancient and modern, Western and Eastern, hold that there is in sex a fury that we cannot afford to inflame; and that a certain mystery must attach to the instinct if it is to continue delicate and sane."[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/Common_Man.txt Chesterton, G.K. The Common Man, Rabelaisian Regrets.] In the middle of his epic poem The Ballad of the White Horse he famously states: For the great Gaels of Ireland Are the men that God made mad, For all their wars are merry, And all their songs are sad.[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/white-horse2.html Chesterton, G.K. The Ballad of the White Horse, Book 2.] Another contemporary and friend from schooldays was Edmund Bentley, inventor of the clerihew. Chesterton himself wrote clerihews and illustrated his friend's first published collection of poetry, Biography for Beginners (1905), which popularized the clerihew form. Chesterton was also godfather to Bentley's son, Nicolas, and opened his novel The Man Who Was Thursday with a poem written to Bentley. Chesterton faced accusations of anti-Semitism during his lifetime and subsequently.[http://books.guardian.co.uk/review/story/0,12084,1455054,00.html Last orders],The Guardian, 9 April 2005. In a work of 1917, titled “Short History of England,” Chesterton considers the year of 1290, when by royal decree, Edward I expelled Jews from England, an edict not rescinded until 1655. In writing of the official expulsion and banishment of 1290, Chesterton writes that Edward I was “just and conscientious” a monarch never more truly representative of his people than when he expelled the Jews, “as powerful as they are unpopular.” Chesterton writes Jews were “capitalists of their age” so that when Edward “flung the alien financiers out of the land,” he acted as “knight errant,” and “tender father of his people.”Anthony Julius, "Trials of the Diaspora: A History of Anti-Semitism in England, Oxford University Press, 2010, p. 422 In The New Jerusalem, Chesterton made it clear that he believed that there was a "Jewish Problem" in Europe, in the sense that he believed that Jewish culture (not Jewish ethnicity) separated itself from the nationalities of Europe.[http://www.cse.dmu.ac.uk/~mward/gkc/books/New_Jerusalem.txt Chesterton, G.K. The New Jerusalem, Chapter 12.] He suggested the formation of a Jewish homeland as a solution, and was later invited to Palestine by Jewish Zionists who saw him as an ally in their cause. The Wiener Library (London's archive on anti-semitism and Holocaust history) has defended Chesterton against the charge of anti-Semitism: "he was not an enemy, and when the real testing time came along he showed what side he was on."A Message from the President, Introduction to The Chesterton Review’s New Issue: Vol. XXXII, Nos. 3&4, Fall / Winter 2006 Chesterton, like Belloc, openly expressed his abhorrence of Hitler's rule almost as soon as it started. The Chesterbelloc :See Also G.K.'s Weekly. Chesterton is often associated with his close friend, the poet and essayist Hilaire Belloc. George Bernard Shaw coined the name Chesterbelloc for their partnership, and this stuck. Though they were very different men, they shared many beliefs; Chesterton eventually joined Belloc in his natal Catholicism, and both voiced criticisms towards capitalism and socialism. They instead espoused a third way: distributism. G.K.'s Weekly, which occupied much of Chesterton's energy in the last 15 years of his life, was the successor to Belloc's New Witness, taken over from Cecil Chesterton, Gilbert's brother who died in World War I. Recognition *Chesterton's The Everlasting Man contributed to C.S. Lewis's conversion to Christianity. In a letter to Sheldon Vanauken (14 December 1950)Found in A Severe Mercy Lewis calls the book "the best popular apologetic I know", and to Rhonda Bodle he wrote (31 December 1947)Found in C.S. Lewis: The Collected Letters, Vol. 2 "the very best popular defence of the full Christian position I know is G. K. Chesterton's The Everlasting Man." The book was also cited in a list of 10 books that "most shaped his vocational attitude and philosophy of life."The Christian Century 6 June 1962 *Chesterton's biography of Charles Dickens was largely responsible for creating a popular revival for Dickens's work as well as a serious reconsideration of Dickens by scholars. *Philip Yancey said that if he were "stranded on a desert island ... and could choose only one book apart from the Bible, I may well select Chesterton's own spiritual autobiography, Orthodoxy."Yancey, Philip. 2001. Soul Survivor, p. 45. *Chesterton's novel The Man Who Was Thursday inspired the Irish Republican leader Michael Collins with the idea: 'if you didn't seem to be hiding nobody hunted you out.'Margery Forester, Michael Collins – The Lost Leader, p.35. *Chesterton's column in the Illustrated London News on September 18, 1909 had a profound effect on Mahatma Gandhi. P. N. Furbank asserts that Gandhi was "thunderstruck" when he read it,P. N. Furbank, "Chesterton the Edwardian," in John Sullivan (ed.), G.K. Chesterton: A Centenary Appraisal (Harper and Row, 1974). while Martin Green notes that "Gandhi was so delighted with this that he told Indian Opinion to reprint it."Martin B. Green, Gandhi: Voice of a New Age Revolution (Axios, 2009), p. 266. In popular culture *His physical appearance and apparently some of his mannerisms were a direct inspiration for the character of Dr. Gideon Fell, a well-known fictional detective created in the early 1930s by the Anglo-American mystery writer John Dickson Carr. *The author Neil Gaiman has stated that The Napoleon of Notting Hill was an important influence on his own book Neverwhere , and used a quote from it as an epigraph to that novel. Gaiman also based the character Gilbert, from the comic book The Sandman, on Chesterton.Bender, Hy (2000). The Sandman Companion : A Dreamer's Guide to the Award-Winning Comic Series DC Comics, ISBN 1-56-389644-3. In his short story October in the Chair, Gaiman's description of the anthropomorphized titular month is modeled on Chesterton. Gaiman and Terry Pratchett's novel Good Omens is dedicated "to the memory of G.K. Chesterton: A man who knew what was going on." In a prescript to his novel, Coraline, Gaiman quotes Chesterton: "Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten." *Ingmar Bergman considered Chesterton's little known play Magic to be one of his favourites and even staged a production in Swedish . Later he reworked Magic into his movie The Magician in 1958. *''The Innocence of Father Brown'' is cited by Guillermo Martinez as one of the inspirations for his thriller The Oxford Murders. Publications Poetry *''Greybeards at Play: Literature and art for old gentlemen, rhymes and sketches. Johnson, 1900; London: Sheed & Ward, 1930. *The Wild Knight and other poems. London: Richards, 1900, **4th revised edition, New York: Dutton, 1914. *The Ballad Of The White Horse. New York: John Lane, 1911 ** (edited by Sister Mary Bernadette, Brother John Totten and Brother George Schuster, illustrated by Addison Burbank), Kirkwood, MO: Catholic Authors Press, 1950 ** (edited by Bernadette Sheridan, illustrated by Robert Austin). San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 2001. *Poems. New York: John Lane, 1915. *Wine, Water and Song. London: Methuen, 1915, 1945. *''A Poem. privately published, 1915. *''Old King Cole''. privately published, 1920. *''The Ballad of St. Barbara and other verses. London: Palmer, 1922; New York: Putnam, 1923. *Poems. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1922. *''G.K. Chesterton (collected poems). London: Ernest Benn, 1925; London: Methuen, 1933. *''The Queen of Seven Swords''. London: Sheed & Ward, 1926. *''The Collected Poems of G. K. Chesterton''. London: Palmer, 1927; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1932 ** revised edition, London: Methuen, 1933; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1966 ** (with an introduction by Daniel B. Dodson), 1980. *''Gloria in Profundis'' (wood engravings by Eric Gill). London: Faber, 1927. *''Ubi Ecclesia'' (drawings by Diana Murphy). London: Faber, 1929. *''Lepanto''. New York: Federal Advertising Agency, 1929; San Francisco, Ca: Ignatius Press, 2004. *''The Grave of Arthur''. London: Faber, 1930. *''Essays and Poems'' (edited by Wilfrid Sheed). Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin Books, 1958. *''Graybeards at Play and other comic verse'' (edited by John Sullivan). London: Elek, 1974. *''Collected Nonsense and Light Verse'' (edited by Marie Smith). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1987. Plays *''Magic: A fantastic comedy'' (first produced in London, England, 1913; produced in New York, 1917). New York: Putnam, 1913. *''The Judgement of Dr. Johnson: A comedy in three acts'' (first produced in London, England, 1932). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1927. *''The Turkey and the Turk. St. Dominic's Press, 1930. *''The Surprise (first produced in Hull, England, 1953) (preface by Dorothy L. Sayers). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1952. Novels *''The Napoleon of Notting Hill'' (illustrated by W. Graham Robertson). New York, 1904 ** (with introduction by Andrew M. Greeley). New York: Paulist Press, 1978 ** (with introduction by Martin Gardner). New York: Dover, 1991 ** (edited & with introduction by Bernard Bergonzi). New York: Oxford University Press, 1994. *''The Man Who Was Thursday: A nightmare. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1908. (audio) ** (with introduction by Garry Wills). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1975 ** (edited & with introduction by Stephen Medcalf). New York: Oxford University Press, 1996 ** (edited by Josef Kraus). Palm Springs, CA: Wexford College Press, 2001 ** (with introduction by Jonathan Lethem). New York: Modern Library, 2001 ** published as ''The Annotated Thursday: G. K. Chesterton's masterpiece, The Man Who Was Thursday (annotated by Martin Gardner). San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1999. *''The Ball and the Cross. New York: John Lane, 1909 ** (with introduction by Martin Gardner). New York: Dover, 1995. *Manalive. New York: Nelson, 1912; Mineola, NY: Dover, 2000. *The Flying Inn. New York: John Lane, 1914; Mineola, NY: Dover, 2001. *The Return of Don Quixote. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1926; Philadelphia, PA: Dufour Editions, 1963. *''A G.K. Chesterton Omnibus (includes The Napoleon of Notting Hill, The Man Who Was Thursday, ''and The Flying Inn''). London: Methuen, 1936. *''Basil Howe'' (Chesterton's first novel, written in 1893, discovered in 1989). London: New City, 2001. Short fiction *''The Tremendous Adventures of Major Brown''. Shurmer Sibthorp, 1903. * The Club of Queer Trades (illustrated by Chesterton). New York: Harper, 1905 ** (with an introduction by Martin Gardner). New York: Dover 1987; Waterville, ME: Thorndike Press, 2004. *''The Innocence of Father Brown'' (illustrated by Will F. Foster). New York: Cassell, 1911 (audio) ** annotated edition published as The Annotated Innocence of Father Brown (edited by Martin Gardner). New York: Oxford University Press, 1987; Mineola, NY: Dover, 1998. *''The Wisdom of Father Brown. New York: Cassell, 1914; Chesterfield, MO: MacroPrintBooks, 2000. (audio) *''The Perishing of the Pendragons. New York: Paget, 1914. *''The Man Who Knew Too Much, and other stories. New York: Cassell, 1922 (audio) ** abridged edition published as ''The Man Who Knew Too Much (illustrated by W. Hatherell). New York: Harper, 1922; Mineola, NY: Dover, 2003. *''Tales of the Long Bow. New York: Cassell, 1925; Philadelphia, PA: Dufour Editions, 1963 ** selections published as ''The Exclusive Luxury of Enoch Oates and The Unthinkable Theory of Professor Green, New York: Dodd, Mead, 1925; and The Unprecedented Architecture of Commander Blair, New York: Dodd, Mead, 1925. *''The Incredulity of Father Brown. New York: Cassell, 1926; Boston: G.K. Hall, 1984. *''The Secret of Father Brown. New York: Cassell, 1927; Boston: G.K. Hall, 1985. *''The Sword of Wood. London: Elkin Mathews, 1928; Norwood, PA: Norwood Editions, 1978. *''Stories. Harrap, 1928. *''The Poet and the Lunatics: Episodes in the life of Gabriel Gale. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1929; Philadelphia, PA: Dufour Editions, 1963. *''The Moderate Murderer and The Honest Quac. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1929. *''The Father Brown Stories''. New York: Cassell, 1929; 12th edition, 1974 **, published as The Father Brown Omnibus. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1933 ** new and revised edition, 1951; (with a preface by Auberon Waugh), 1983. *''The Ecstatic Thief''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1930. *''Four Faultless Felons'' (includes "The Moderate Murderer", "The Honest Quack", "The Ecstatic Thief", and "The Loyal Traitor"). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1930 * (with an introduction by Martin Gardner). New York:, Dover, 1989. *''The Scandal of Father Brown''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1935; Boston: G.K. Hall, 1986. *''The Paradoxes of Mr. Pond. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1937 ** (with an introduction by Martin Gardner). New York: Dover, 1990. *''The Pocket Book of Father Brown. New York: Pocket Books, 1943. *''The Vampire of the Village''. privately published, 1947. *''Father Brown: Selected stories'' (edited and with an introduction by Ronald Knox). Oxford University Press, 1955. *''The Amazing Adventures of Father Brown''. New York: Dell, 1961. *''Father Brown Mystery Stories'' (selected and edited by Raymond T. Bond). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1962. *''G.K. Chesterton: Selected stories'' (edited by Kingsley Amis). New York: Faber, 1972. *''Daylight and Nightmare: Uncollected Stories and Fables'' (edited by Marie Smith). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1986. *''Best of Father Brown'' (selected and with an introduction by H.R.F. Keating. Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1991. *''Favorite Father Brown Stories''. New York: Dover, 1993. *''Father Brown: A selection'' (edited by W.W. Robson). New York; Oxford University Press, 1995. *''Father Brown of the Church of Rome: Selected mystery stories'' (edited and with an introduction by John Peterson). San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1996. Literary criticism and essays *''The Defendant'' (essays). London: Johnson, 1901; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1902; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. * Thomas Carlyle (With J.E. Hodder Williams). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1902; New York: Pott, 1903, Philadelphia, PA: R. West, 1978. *''Twelve Types. London: Humphreys, 1902 ** published as ''Twelve Types: A collection of mini-biographies. Norfolk, VA" IHS Press, 2002 ** enlarged edition published as Varied Types. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1903; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1968 ** abridged edition published as Five Types: A Book of Essays. London: Humphreys, 1910; New York: Holt, 1911; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969 ** new abridged edition published as Simplicity and Tolstoy. London: Humphreys, 1912. * Robert Louis Stevenson (With W. Robertson Nicoll). New York: Pott, 1903, Norwood, PA: Norwood Editions, 1976. * Leo Tolstoy. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1903; New York: Pott, 1903; Norwood, PA: Norwood Editions, 1978. * Charles Dickens (with F.G. Kitton). New York: Pott, 1903. *''Robert Browning. New York: Macmillan, 1903; New York: St. Martin's Press, 1951. * ''Tennyson (with Richard Garnett). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1903. * Thackeray (with Lewis Melville). New York: Pott, 1903; Philadelphia, PA: R. West, 1978. *''G.F. Watts. New York: Dutton, 1904. *Heretics'' (essays). New York: John Lane (New York, NY), 1905, Books for Libraries Press (Freeport, NY), 1970. *''Charles Dickens: A Critical Study. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1906 ** new edition (with a foreword by Alexander Woolcott) published as ''Charles Dickens: The Last of the Great Men. Readers Club Press, 1942 ** (with an introduction by Steven Marchus). New York: Schocken Books, 1965; London: Burns & Oates, 1975. *''All Things Considered'' (essays). New York: John Lane, 1908; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971. *''George Bernard Shaw. New York: John Lane, 1909 ** revised edition, London: John Lane the Bodley Head, 1950; Folcroft, PA: Folcroft Library Editions, 1978. *Orthodoxy'' (essays). New York: John Lane, 1909; San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1995. *"Milton and His Age." Oxford and Cambridge Review, 1909.Milton and His Age, Internet Archive. Web, Mar. 24, 2013. *''Alarms and Discussions'' (essays). London: Methuen, 1910 ** enlarged edition, New York: Dodd, Mead, 1911. *''William Blake. New York: Dutton, 1910; Philadelphia, PA: R. West, 1978. *What's Wrong with the World'' (essays). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1910 ** (with a tutorial introduction by F.J. Sheed). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1942; San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1994. *''Appreciations and Criticisms of the Works of Charles Dickens. New York: Dutton, 1911 ** (introduction by Michael Slater). Rutland, VT: C.E. Tuttle, 1992. *A Defence of Nonsense and other essays. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1911. *The Victorian Age in Literature. Williams & Norgate, 1913; New York: Oxford University Press, 1966. *Utopia of Usurers and other essays. Boni & Liveright, 1917; Norfolk, VA: IHS Press, 2002. *Milton, Man and Poet'' (pamphlet). New York, 1917.Milton, man and poet (1917), Internet Archive. Web, Mar. 24, 2013. *''Charles Dickens Fifty Years After''. privately published, 1920. *''The Uses of Diversity: A Book of Essays. London: Methuen, 1920; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1921. *Eugenics and Other Evils'' (essays). London: Cassell, 1922 ** published as Eugenics and Other Evils: An Argument against the Scientifically Organized State (edited by Michael W. Perry, with additional articles by Francis Galton, C.W. Saleeby, Marie Stopes, and others). Seattle, WA: Inkling Books, 2000. *''William Cobbett. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1925. *The Everlasting Man'' (essays). New Yoek: Dodd, Mead, 1925; San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1993. *''Robert Louis Stevenson. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1927; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1928. *Generally Speaking: A book of essays. London: Methuen, 1928; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1929; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries, 1968. *''Essays. Harrap, 1928. *''Come to Think of It... : A collection of essays. London: Methuen, 1930; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1931; Freeport: Books for Libraries Press, 1971. *All Is Grist: A book of essays. London: Methuen, 1931; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1932; St. Clair Shores, MI: Scholarly Press, 1971. *''Chaucer. New York: Farrar & Rinehart, 1932; New York: Greenwood Press, 1969. *''Sidelights on London and Newer York and Other Essays''. New York: Sheed & Ward, 1932; St. Clair Shores, MI: Scholarly Press, 1970. *''All I Survey: A book of essays. London: Methuen, 1933; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. *''Avowals and Denials: A book of essays. London: Methuen, 1934; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1935. *''The Well and the Shallows'' (essays). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1935. *''As I Was Saying: A book of essays. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1936; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1966. *''Essays (edited by John Guest). Collins, 1939. *''Selected Essays'' (edited by Dorothy Collins). London: Methuen, 1949. *''Essays'' (edited by K.E. Whitehorn). London: Methuen, 1953. *''A Handful of Authors: Essays on books and writers'' (edited by Dorothy Collins). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1953. *''The Glass Walking-Stick and other essays from the "Illustrated London News," 1905-1936'' (edited by Dorothy Collins). London: Methuen, 1955. *''Lunacy and Letters'' (essays) (edited by Dorothy Collins). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1958; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1972. *''The Spice of Life and other essays'' (edited by Dorothy Collins). Beaconsfield, UK: Darwen Finlayson, 1964; Philadelphia: Dufour Editions, 1966. *''Chesterton on Shakespeare'' (edited by Dorothy Collins, introduction by John Sullivan). Philadelphia: Dufour Editions, 1971. *''The Apostle and the Wild Ducks and other essays'' (edited by Dorothy Collins). London: Elek, 1975. *''Heretics and Orthodoxy''. Nashville, TN: T. Nelson, 2000. Other *''Tremendous Trifles. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1909; Philadelphia: Dufour Editions, 1968. *''The Ultimate Lie. privately published, 1910. *''A Chesterton Calendar. Kegan Paul, 1911; New York: Gordon Press, 1976 **, published as ''Wit and Wisdom of G.K. Chesterton. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1911 ** published as Chesterton Day by Day. Kegan Paul, 1912 ** published as Chesterton Day by Day: The Wit and Wisdom of G.K. Chesterton (edited by Michael W. Perry). Seattle, WA: Inkling Books, 2002. *''The Future of Religion: Mr. G.K. Chesterton's reply to Mr. Bernard Shaw. privately published, 1911. *''The Conversion of an Anarchist. New York: Paget, 1912. *''A Miscellany of Men. London: Methuen, 1912 ** enlarged edition, New York: Dodd, Mead, 1912 ** (with an introduction by Dorothy E. Collins). Philadelphia, PA: Dufour Editions, 1969; Norfolk, VA: IHS Press, 2003. *''Thoughts from Chesterton (edited by Elsie E. Morton). London: Harrap, 1913. *''The Barbarism of Berlin. New York: Cassell, 1914 ** published as [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/11605 ''The Appetite of Tyranny, including Letters to an Old Garibaldian]. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1915. *''London'' (photographs by Alvin Langdon Coburn). London: privately published for Alvin Langdon Coburn, 1914. *''Prussian versus Belgian Culture''. Belgian Relief and Reconstruction Fund, 1914. *''Letters to an Old Garibaldian''. New York: John Lane, 1915. *''The So-Called Belgian Bargain''. National War Aims Committee, 1915. *''The Crimes of England. London: Palmer & Hayward, 1915; New York: John Lane, 1916. *Divorce versus Democracy. London: Society of SS. Peter and Paul, 1916. *''Temperance and the Great Alliance. True Temperance Association, 1916. *''The G. K. Chesterton Calendar'' (edited by H. Cecil Palmer). Palmer & Hayward, 1916. *''Shilling for My Thoughts'' (edited by E.V. Lucas). London: Methuen, 1916. *''A Short History of England. New York: John Lane, 1917 ** new edition. London: Chatto & Windus, 1930. *Lord Kitchener. privately published, 1917. *''How to Help Annexation. Hayman Christy & Lilly, 1918. *''Irish Impressions. London: Collins, 1919; New York: John Lane, 1920; Norfolk, VA: IHS Press, 2002. *The Superstition of Divorce. New York: John Lane, 1920. *The New Jerusalem. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1920; New York: Doran, 1921. *What I Saw in America. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1922 ** (with an introduction by George Harmon Knoles), New York: Da Capo Press, 1968. *Fancies versus Fads. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1923. *St. Francis of Assisi'' (biography). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1923; New York: Doran, 1924. *''The End of the Roman Road: A Pageant of Wayfarers'' (illustrated by T.H. Robinson, preface by A. St. John Adcock). London: Classic Press, 1924. *''The Superstitions of the Sceptic'' (lecture). London: Herder, 1925. *''A Gleaming Cohort, Being Selections from the Works of G.K. Chesterton'' (edited by E.V. Lucas). London: Methuen, 1926. *''The Catholic Church and Conversion. New York: Macmillan, 1926. *The Outline of Sanity,. New York: Sheed & Ward, 1926; reprinted, Norfolk, VA: IHS Press, 2001. *''Selected Works (9 volumes). London: Methuen, 1926. *''Social Reform versus Birth Control''. Simpkin Marshall, 1927. *''Culture and the Coming Peril'' (lecture). London: University of London Press, 1927. *(With George Bernard Shaw) Do We Agree? A Debate between G.K. Chesterton and Bernard Shaw, with Hilaire Belloc in the Chair. Hartford, CT: Mitchell, 1928. Philadephia, PA: R. West, 1977. *''A Chesterton Catholic Anthology'' (edited by Patrick Braybrooke). Kenedy, 1928. *''The Thing. New York: Sheed & Ward, 1929, 1957 ** published as ''The Thing: Why I Am a Catholic. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1930. *''G.K.C. As M.C., Being a Collection of Thirty-seven Introductions'' (selected and edited by J.P. de Foneska). London: Methuen, 1929; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. *''At the Sign of the World's End''. Harvest Press, 1930. *''The Resurrection of Rome''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1930. *(With E. Haldeman-Julius) Is There a Return to Religion? Haldeman-Julius, 1931. *''Christendom in Dublin''. London: Sheed & Ward, 1932; New York, 1933. *''St. Thomas Aquinas'' (biography)New York: Sheed & Ward, 1933 ** (with an introduction by Ralph McInerny and Joseph Pearce). San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 2002. *''G.K. Chesterton'' (selected humor) (edited by E.V. Knox). London: Methuen, 1933 ** published as On Running after One's Hat and Other Whimsies. McBride, 1933. *Explaining the English, British Council, 1935. *''Stories, Essays, and Poems''. London: Dent, 1935; New York: Dutton, 1957. *''Autobiography. London: Hutchinson, 1936 **(with an introduction by Anthony Burgess), 1969 ** published as ''The Autobiography of G.K. Chesterton. New York: Sheed & Ward, 1936. *''The Man Who Was Chesterton: The Best Essays, Stories, Poems and Other Writings of G.K. Chesterton'' (compiled and edited by Raymond T. Bond). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1937; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. * The Coloured Lands (Self-illustrated). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1938. *''The End of the Armistice'' (compiled by F.J. Sheed). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1940; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. *''The Common Man'' (compiled by F.J. Sheed). New York: Sheed & Ward, 1950. *''G.K. Chesterton: An Anthology'' (edited and with an introduction by D.B. Wyndham Lewis). Oxford University Press, 1957. *''Where All Roads Lead''. Catholic Truth Society, 1961. *''The Man Who Was Orthodox: A Selection from the Uncollected Writings of G.K. Chesterton'' (edited by A.L. Maycock). London: L. Dobson, 1963. *''G.K. Chesterton: A Selection from His Non-Fictional Prose'' (edited by W.H. Auden). London: Faber, 1970. *''The Spirit of Christmas: Stories, Poems, Essays'' (edited by Marie Smith). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1985. * The Collected Works of G.K. Chesterton. San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1986-2001. *''G.K.'s Weekly: A Sampler'' (edited by Lyle W. Dorsett). Loyola University Press, 1986. *''As I Was Saying... : A Chesterton reader'' (edited by Robert Knille). Grand Rapids, MI: Eerdmans, 1987. *''The Essential G.K. Chesterton'' (edited by P.J. Kavanagh). New York: Oxford University Press, 1987. *''More Quotable Chesterton: A Topical Compilation of the Wit, Wisdom, and Satire of G. K. Chesterton'' (edited by George J. Marlin, Richard P. Rabatin, and John L. Swan), with a foreword by George William Rutler). San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1988. *''Brave New Family: G.K. Chesterton on Men and Women, Children, Sex, Divorce, Marriage and the Family'' (edited and with an introduction by Alvaro de Silva). San Francisco, CA: Ignatius Press, 1990. *''On Lying in Bed and Other Essays'' (edited and with an introduction by Alberto Manguel). Calgary, AB: Bayeux Arts, 2000. *''G K. Chesterton's Sherlock Holmes: Original Illustrations: A facsimile of the original unpublished drawings'' (edited and with an introduction by Steven Doyle). New York: Baker Street Irregulars, 2003. *''Essential Writings'' (edited by William Griffin). Maryknoll, NY: Orbis Books, 2003. Edited *(Editor) Thackeray (selections). London: George Bell & Son, 1909. *(Editor, with Alice Meynell) Samuel Johnson (selections). London: Herbert & Daniel, 1911. *(Editor, with Holbrook Jackson and R. Brimley Johnson) Charles Dickens, The Personal History of David Copperfield. London: C. Chivers, 1919. *(Editor) Essays by Divers Hands 6. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1926. *(Editor) G.K.'s (miscellany from G.K.'s Weekly). Rich & Cowan, 1934. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.G.K. Chesterson 1874-1936, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 19, 2012. See also * G. K.'s Weekly * Christian apologetics (field of study concerned with the defence of Christianity) * List of British poets References * Ahlquist, Dale. G. K. Chesterton: Apostle of Common Sense (2003) * Braybrooke, Patrick, Gilbert Keith Chesterton, 1922. * Cooney, A., G.K. Chesterton, One Sword at Least, Third Way Publications, London, 1999. ISBN 0-9535077-1-8 * Coren, M., Gilbert: The Man Who Was G. K. Chesterton, Paragon House, New York, 1990. * ffinch, M., G. K. Chesterton, 1986 * Kenner, H., Paradox in Chesterton, 1947. * Ker, Ian (2011), G. K. Chesterton: A Biography, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0199601283 * McLuhan, M. "G.K. Chesterton: A Practical Mystic" (Dalhousie Review 15 (4), 1936). * McNichol, J., The Young Chesterton Chronicles, Book One: The Tripods Attack!", Sophia institute Press, Manchester, NH, 2008. ISBN 978-1933184265 * Paine, R., The Universe and Mr. Chesterton, Sherwood Sugden, 1999. ISBN 0893855111 * Pearce, J, Wisdom and Innocence – A Life of G.K.Chesterton, Hodder & Stoughton, London, 1996. ISBN 0-340-67132-7 * Ward, M., Gilbert Keith Chesterton, Sheed & Ward, 1944. * Williams, Donald T. Mere Humanity: G.K. Chesterton, C.S. Lewis, and J. R. R. Tolkien on the Human Condition (2006) Notes External links ;Poems * "The Holy of Holies" *Selected Poetry of Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) (2 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * 2 poems by Chesterton: "A Christmas Carol," "The Donkey" *Poem of the Week: "The Rolling English Road" at The Guardian * G.K. Chesterton at the Poetry Foundation. * G.K. Chesterton at PoemHunter (87 poems). *G.K. Chesterton's Works on the Web: Poems ;Prose *G.K. Chesterton's Works on the Web: Essays ;Books * *Works at Internet Archive. * *Iain Benson (ed)"The Collected Works of G.K. Chesterton" * Works at the Online Books Page. Retrieved 2010-10-28 *G.K. Chesterton's Works on the Web: Fiction *G.K. Chesterton's Works on the Web: Non-fiction Books ;Audio/video *Works in audio format from LibriVox. ;About *G.K. Chesterton at NNDB *Portraits of G.K. Chesterton in the National Portrait Gallery (London). *G.K. Chesterton website. * [http://www.gilbertmagazine.com/ Gilbert Magazine], a Chesterton journal. ;Etc. * * The American Chesterton Society. * Parish Church in Beaconsfield where Chesterton is buried. |PLACE OF BIRTH=Kensington, London, England |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH=Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, England }} Category:1874 births Category:1936 deaths Category:20th-century philosophers Category:Christian philosophers Category:Alumni of the Slade School of Art Category:Alumni of University College London Category:Aphorists Category:British World War I poets Category:Christian apologists Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism from Anglicanism Category:English autobiographers Category:English Catholic poets Category:English essayists Category:English journalists Category:English mystery writers Category:English novelists Category:English poets Category:English Roman Catholics Category:English short story writers Category:Members of the Detection Club Category:Old Paulines Category:People from Kensington Category:Roman Catholic theologians Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:Christian novelists Category:Roman Catholic philosophers Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Christian poets Category:Georgian poets